A Little Fall of Rain
by Ilyanna
Summary: Ele não encontrava alguém assim em mil anos. Ela achava que estava enlouquecendo. Sally/Poseidon


**Disclaimer:** Só estou me divertindo.

* * *

**A Little Fall of Rain**

Capítulo 1 – Quando Eu Te Vi

O funeral acabou cedo. Recebi as últimas condolências antes do relógio marcar cinco da tarde. Observei as pessoas saindo do cemitério uma a uma até que me encontrei sozinha, com exceção dos dois funcionários que continuavam a jogar terra sob o caixão de meu tio. Suspirei. Nós havíamos nos preparado para esse momento e sabíamos que aconteceria em breve, mas eu não suspeitava que seria tão cedo. Meu tio havia cuidado de mim desde que meus pais morreram em um acidente de avião quando eu era pequena, e eu havia cuidado dele desde que ele ficara doente ano passado.

Agora que ele havia morrido, as pessoas presumiam que eu voltaria à minha vida normal, que eu retomaria meus estudos e tentaria fazer alguma diferença no mundo. A verdade era que eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu tio era minha única família e agora ele não existia mais. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava sozinha e isso me assustava mais do que eu deixava transparecer. Peguei as chaves do carro que um dos nossos vizinhos havia nos emprestado e dirigi até nosso apartamento. Apenas ao entrar foi que percebi que não poderia ficar ali sem saber exatamente o que fazer agora. Por mais difícil que parecesse, resolvi manter a tradição anual de passar o verão na praia, mesmo que dessa vez eu fosse ficar sozinha. Joguei algumas roupas em minha mochila e saí em direção à Penn Station, esperando que de alguma forma a viagem de 3 horas até Montauk pudesse durar menos.

Me levantei com o sol no dia seguinte. O chalé que meu tio sempre alugava no verão ficava a uma certa distância da praia, e não havia nada mais bonito e pacífico do que as praias de Montauk pela manhã. Olhei ao meu redor, me certificando de que a praia estava vazia. Não havia sinal algum de pessoas ou... outras coisas. Tirei minha sandália e deixei que a areia da praia tocasse em meus pés e continuei caminhando.

Um pouco à frente de onde eu estava, num dos lugares mais afastados da praia, havia uma formação de rochas começando na areia e se estendendo por cerca de um metro mar adentro. Aquele era meu lugar preferido em Montauk, para onde eu sempre me dirigia quando precisava organizar as ideias em minha mente, ou simplesmente ficar sozinha. Ao olhar para as pedras à minha frente, eu parei repentinamente. Geralmente não havia ninguém nessa parte da praia mas hoje era diferente: não apenas havia um homem sentado em cima das rochas, como ele também estava com um tridente brilhante em suas mãos, observando o mar.

Eu estava acostumada a ver coisas estranhas ao meu redor, como serpentes voadoras ou touros de aço. Para mim, era tudo fruto da minha imaginação, mas eu sempre ia para o outro lado quando minha mente pregava peças assim. Era como se um instinto de sobrevivência falasse mais alto e me obrigasse a sair de perto. Não havia nada errado com o homem nas rochas, no entanto, exceto por seu tridente brilhante. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele era uma visão projetada pelo meu subconsciente pra tirar meu tio morto da minha cabeça. Bem, estava funcionando.

Meu sexto sentido me dizia para me afastar, que havia algo estranho com ele, mas eu me sentia profundamente atraída, talvez pela luz do objeto que ele segurava. Quando eu estava a uma distância razoável, falei "Hey!" mas ele pareceu não ter ouvido. Ou preferiu me ignorar. Dei de ombros e estava prestes a virar as costas quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo. No mar, logo abaixo de onde ele estava sentado, havia um tubarão. E eles pareciam estar absortos em uma conversa importante.

"Meu Deus!" eu gritei instintivamente, apesar de saber que aquilo não passava de mais uma das visões esquisitas que eu tinha. Para minha surpresa o homem do tridente virou e disse: "Sim?".

Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, a minha visão sussurrou alguma coisa para o tubarão, o tubarão piscou e mergulhou de volta para o fundo do mar. Eu passei a mão nos meus olhos e pisquei várias vezes, tentando recobrar o controle da minha consciência, mas o homem continuava segurando seu tridente e andando em minha direção.

Agora, uma pessoa normal iria correr, certo? Confesso que pensei nisso, mas eu tinha o pressentimento de que ele me alcançaria. Além do mais eu não conseguia me mexer. Havia alguma coisa quase que sobrenatural sobre ele, era como se ele emanasse algum tipo de poder que impedia meu corpo de se mexer. Então eu apenas esperei até que ele chegasse a mim.

Ele parou na minha frente me observando atentamente. Pareceu se decidir positivamente a meu respeito, porque lentamente abriu um sorriso, ergundo a mão e fazendo seu tridente desaparecer.

"Whoa!", eu disse, sem conseguir conter minha surpresa. Não é todo dia que podemos ver alguém fazer um truque de mágica em Montauk, mesmo no verão. "Como... O que... O que você fez com o tridente?"

"Ah, o tridente!", ele respondeu calmamente. Eu me forcei a encará-lo de frente, o que não foi fácil. Ele não desviou seus olhos dos meus nem por um segundo, o que começou a me deixar inquieta. Era como se ele conseguisse, com um simples olhar, enxergar dentro da minha alma. Quando ele aparentemente parou de analisar meu 'eu interior', prosseguiu:

"Curioso, realmente".

"O que é curioso?", eu perguntei pois estava curiosa, realmente.

"Que você tenha visto o tridente. Suponho que tenha visto o tubarão também?", ele perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu acenei, indicando que sim. Pra minha surpresa, ele esboçou um sorriso.

"Fascinante!"

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo realmente inteligente, mas o barulho do meu estômago roncando perturbou meus pensamentos. Já eram quase oito da manhã e eu não havia comido nada desde o funeral no dia anterior. O estranho à minha frente pareceu ter ouvido as preces do meu estômago.

"À meia milha daqui fica o meu restaurante preferido. Por que você não toma um café comigo?"

Meus olhos encontraram os dele e eu tomei minha decisão. Era a primeira vez que uma das minhas visões falava comigo, e se eu o acompanhasse até esse restaurante, poderia me certificar de que ele não era fruto da minha imaginação. E se ninguém mais o visse... bem, talvez ele fosse um enviado do meu subconsciente para me dizer porque eu estava enlouquecendo.

"Apenas se você me contar o que aconteceu com o tridente. E porque aquele tubarão piscou pra você", eu disse.

"Acredito que vamos ter tempo suficiente pra que eu responda todas as suas perguntas, Sally", ele disse, apontando o caminho. Comecei a andar na direção que ele indicou, com ele ao meu lado.

"E eu não sou uma visão", o estranho completou.

Com ele sabendo meu nome sem que eu me lembrasse de ter me apresentado e negando ser algo que eu tinha certeza não ter admitido em voz alta, eu achava cada vez mais difícil de acreditar que ele não era uma invenção da minha mente.


End file.
